The Island of Zuk
by BrightBlocks42
Summary: The Island of Zuk is a simple land where five tribes live in a harmony of peace and war. With a Great War just starting, secrets will be kept and people will be betrayed. And our protagonist finds himself to be the cause of it all. (This story is loosely connected to the Hunger Games series, but not directly).
1. Chapter 1: The Five Tribes

Chapter I

Before the five tribes inhabited the Island of Zuk, there were only the simple-minded creatures who survived in a balance of nature, fighting, but never warring. Among these were the Naga, the Antrion, the Chimera, and so many more that I cannot possibly name them all. These creatures could live their lives untouched and unbothered by any external enemies, although the more intelligent species had legends of their creators.

All of the simplicity was destroyed when Zuk gave his island the Humans. In a huge explosion that left a crater on the top of the island's mountain, he dropped the First Two: Ojo and Ekeb. He created a paradise for them to live in, with trees that bore magical fruit and a stream that never ran out of fresh water. They looked after the island, protecting the magical creatures and enjoying each other's company.

The two could've lived in that paradise forever alone, but they became a little lonely with just the two of them. There's only so much two people who are stranded together can talk about. They decided to have some children to fill the island more.

Their first son, Ojag, was spoiled by his parents, who would give him the best fruits and made him the best bed from the feathers of a Phoenix and the skin of a Puffskein. Ojag quickly became a strong hunter, killing only enough animals to keep him alive and content.

The next child, Kels, wasn't as strong or brave as his big brother. He could get very emotional and always succumbed to Ojag's orders. He was usually found… well… nobody could really find him a lot of the time. He hid in the shadows of his own cave, where he listened to the slow dripping of water by himself.

The next two children were twins, but they could not be more different. Ndomi, who was often considered the oddball, was strong, hard-working, and not very pretty. Compared to his handsome brothers and father, he was thought to be quite ugly, and he knew this fact well. He decided to devote himself to working and creating art, often working for days in the mines he created, chiseling statues of his family members and building homes for them all to live in.

His twin Fedol was the only daughter. She never cared for work, because she felt her beauty made up for it. She spent hours admiring herself in the stream and in her twin's crystal mirrors. She never lifted a finger, but nobody seemed to mind, especially Ndomi, who admired her and treated her like a queen.

The youngest was Cgemd, who was looked down on by his older siblings. He helped his father Ojo with the great fruit-bearing trees that had always been there, and then took over the farm altogether, letting his father rest. He was the calmest of all the children, happy just being around the forest or in the orchard.

Then, disaster struck.

Ekeb was expecting another child. The family rejoiced for the new child, and all seemed fine. However, both the child, whose name was to be Koedr, and Ekeb died at childbirth. The family was crushed, Ojo the most of all. He plunged into a deep depression, unable to assist in any of the chores he normally did. He eventually took his own life by jumping off of the edge of a cliff.

The five remaining children all decided to swear an oath saying that they will never take their own lives as their father did. However, tempers still rose. Ojag lost control of himself and the family, often exploding in rage-filled tantrums. Kels sunk further into the shadows, never smiling, only crying. Ndomi worked even harder in order to distract himself, and he often sacrificed his own blood to Zuk asking for his parents back. Fedol completely ignored the fact that their parents were dead and denied it any time it was mentioned.

Only Cgemd was able to get past the death without being affected. He understood that death was simply a part of life and that, since it couldn't be avoided, there was no use fighting what had already occurred. He continued to work in the orchard, feeding his siblings and keeping them alive.

The siblings worked themselves into frenzy, and Ojag, who had tried to take charge, could feel his control slipping. They shot threats at each other, and fights often broke out. It finally came to the point where Ojag had to do something. He sent each sibling to a different part of the island so that they could separate and calm down. He sent Kels to the Western Dark Woods, Fedol to the Southern beaches, Ndomi to the East Quarries, and Cgemd to the Northern Forest. He stayed in the paradise himself, claiming that someone had to watch over it. The siblings reluctantly agreed to Ojag's orders, and traveled off to make their own homes.

Once they reached their own regions, they build camps and found spouses in order to start their own families. Ojag married a harpy, named Relcao, and stated the Ojag tribe. Kels married a Naga, Ndomi an Oread, Fedol a Siren, and Cgemd a Nymph. These first families were the birthplaces of the five tribes, which would grow, war, split to smaller tribes, and rule the island of Zuk."

The mother realized that her child was fast asleep at this point. She laid him down in his bed with a little smile, taking care not to wake him. He stretched his innocent body and curled into a ball, breathing lightly. The mother lay down next to him, keeping one arm around him, protecting him. She fell asleep to the quiet crackling of the dying campfire, knowing that all was right in the world.

 **At this point, you're probably wondering, "What does any of this have to do with the Hunger Games series?" I understand your confusion, because not once have I mention Katniss Everdeen or even Panem. This world, the Island of Zuk, is only loosely, but definitely, connected to the world of Hunger Games. I will drop more clues later, but you might be able to find some connections already.**

 **Also, I need a name for the** _ **male**_ **main character, who I'll reveal in the next chapter. Suggest some as fast as you can, because after a few days, I'll have to put up another chapter, and I'll have to just use a generator or something. Names may be used for other characters, too!**

 **As for future chapters, I'm planning on adding three per week, and I'll have the most out on weekends. Most of this is improvised, so if you have an idea for the story, simply PM me (we don't want to give anything away) and I** _ **might**_ **fit it in.**

 **Finally, you might be having a hard time with some of the names. They are simply part of a secret code that translate to what they represent. As for how to say them: Ndomi = (en – DOE – mee), Zuk = (ZOOK), Cgemd = (GEMD), and Relcao = (rel – AH – oe).**


	2. Chapter 2: Pursued and Saved

Chapter II

The angry calls of men in the distance woke Prota Zumand from his rest. He jumped onto his feet with a jolt and grabbed as many supplies as he could, then bolted. Tripping through the leaves and sticks, he tried to find his way in the dim light of the half moon.

Prota quickly glanced back at his chasers, who weren't trying to be quiet. He could tell from their tall black figures that they were Kels from a nearby village, and they were either guards protecting their home or hunters looking for a meal. Prota could only hope it wasn't the latter.

Branches scraped against his head, and brambles scratched his feet. The entire forest seemed to be holding him back, as if it didn't want him to escape. He fought forward, fear holding his heart and giving him the energy to keep going. He grabbed his knife from his supplies and cut away the branches, trying desperately to move faster.

The Kels' shouting became louder, until they seemed to only be a few yards away. Prota threw some cut branches over his shoulder, trying to stop his pursuers, but they dodged the projectiles with ease. Prota's lungs began to give out, and his sides felt like they were being stabbed with sharp knives. Pulling out his gun, Prota knew he only had one chance left. He stopped and span around, then pulled the trigger. A blast of fire erupted from the mouth of the gun, grazing the side of one of the Kels, who fell onto their side. The others stopped the pursuit to check on their tribemate. Prota lowered the gun but didn't run.

"Did I kill him?" Prota thought with horror. To kill a person in their tribeland was to call war, and Prota didn't need any enemies. The hurt Kels pulled himself up with a wince and held onto the arm of his companion. The two dragged their way back to their tribe, while the other three pursuers glared at Prota with pure fury. Prota remembered what his legs were for.

He pointed his gun straight up in the air and shot twice, then turned around and ran. The Kels looked up as if afraid of the bullets coming back down to hit them, and then chased after Prota. Prota's head-start put quite a bit of distance in between him and his attackers, but he knew that wouldn't last long. He slid into some dark brushes, avoiding the black berries that grew on it. He recognized them as nightlock, and realized this might be the perfect place to protect him from his attackers for a second. The Kels caught up to Prota and, sensing that he had stopped running, searched around. They tried in vain to sniff out their prey, but their flat noses were nearly useless. However, Prota knew that their eyesight was great, especially at night, so he didn't have very long before they found him.

He grabbed a rock nearby and slowly leaned back to throw it. He chucked it as hard as he could, and it landed a bit away, making a crunch in the leaves and twigs. The Kels' heads automatically shot to the noise, and they ran towards it. Prota, meanwhile, sneaked the other way and jogged out of the forest. He could see beaches now, meaning he was about to be in Fedol territory, where the Kels wouldn't want to hunt.

As soon as his feet hit sand, Prota slowed down. He slowly tramped along, trying to put distance between him and the forest. He was out of breath and his sides hurt, but adrenaline still rushed through his blood, keeping him wide-eyed and jumpy. He pulled out a bag of berries and ate them jerkily.

After a while, he saw a glimmer of light in the distance. Praying to Zuk that this was a kind village where he could sleep safely, he walked towards it, humming a Fedol song to himself. It was a song about a male Siren who fell in love with a Mermaid but couldn't seduce her, no matter how hard he tried. Trying to remember all the words, Prota hoped to use the song to let the village know he came in peace.

As he approached the village, he could only hear a fire crackling lightly and the light chatter of the guards. They sounded friendly, and he could tell that they had Cgemd roots from their accents. He took one more breath, tried to mold his tired face into one of strength and professionalism, and walked towards a few of the guards.

The guards automatically sprung up and revealed their red and pink Fae wings. They pointed their spears at Prota with fierce expressions.

"Why are you here?" one of the guards, a man who had the luscious blond locks of a Fedol, demanded.

"I arrive peacefully," Prota said. He began to recite the song.

"He was the king of the sea.

"He was who all wished to be.

"He loved himself with such heart it trumped entirety.

"Then he met her

"She who lived in water

"And he felt the need for them to be together.

"He chased the girl

"Across the ocean world

"But never could he get her to unfurl.

"Although the girl was fast

"He caught up with her at last

"And he said 'I wish to ki-'"

The second guard, a young woman with the short brown hair of Cgemd, spurted out and started to laugh. She had to lean on her spear to keep her up, and tears started to gather in her eyes.

"Oh, you stupid kid," she laughed. "You don't need to sing that song to us! Just explain why you're here and you're good. Y'know, unless you wanna kill us or something."

Prota blushed as he realized that even the boy, who hadn't smiled the entire time, was starting to snicker, and the girl was just starting to pull herself together.

"What is all this noise?" yelled a powerful voice from inside the camp.

A woman, who Prota assumed was the village leader because of the way the guards stopped laughing instantly, approached the three. Aside from the long, silver hair, it was impossible to tell that she was an elderly woman. She seemed strong and strict, yet she still had a kind and welcoming look in her eyes. She reminded Prota of the grandmothers he had seen watching after the children in other tribes.

"What is your business here?" the woman asked sternly.

"I only need shelter and protection for the night. I have just been attacked by a group of Kels and I need rest."

"Were you in their territory?"

"Yes, but only for a short time. I was only planning on camping there for a few days then packing up and leaving."

"I suppose you cannot blame them, then. You were on their land, so you were their prey. You should feel lucky you are not currently in one of their stomachs."

Prota's eye twitched at the thought, but he kept himself calm. The woman's judging stare intimidated Prota and made him feel like a toddler who's done something wrong.

"May I ask your name?" the woman said.

"Prota Zumand, with pleasure. What's yours?"

"You may call me The Roeld. And these are Vuh and Kijum." She pointed to the girl and the boy respectively.

Prota said, "It's very nice to meet you, Roeld-"

"It's _The_ Roeld," Vuh whispered.

"The Roeld," Prota said. "Can you help me in any way?"

The Roeld thought for a second, then said, "Come with me into my tent." She waved her finger, signaling him to follow her. Prota's eyes widened and gulped hard.

"Don't be stupid," Vuh said. "It's not anything like that." She rolled her eyes and resumed her guarding.

Prota stepped into The Roeld's tent cautiously and saw her sitting on her legs, looking friendlier now.

"I understand that you are in trouble, and I will make sure that your needs are taken care of for however long you need," she said. "However, I ask that, while you are here, you act as a member of the tribe, carrying out the duties we ask you to. Do you accept?"

"Of course," Prota said without hesitation. "Before I join the village, though, can you tell me a bit about it? I don't even know this place's name."

"This is the Roeld tribe, a child tribe of the Fedol and the Cgemd."

"The Roeld tribe? But your name is The Roeld. Isn't that confusing?"

"Not if you say 'The Roeld' and 'the Roeld tribe', it is not. It is custom here for the leader to be called 'The Roeld' by all but those who are very close to him or her."

"Can I ask your real name?"

"No," said The Roeld dryly. Prota recoiled a bit. The Roeld hadn't yelled, but her words still held so much power.

"We can get you a spot in one of the tents," The Roeld continued. "You'll start your duties in the morning. Do you have experience hunting?"

"I do, but I'm still shaken up from being attacked by the Kels. Do you have a more timid job in the camp for me?"

"Of course. You can help Boed prepare the meals for the tribe tomorrow. For now, though, you and I must both get some sleep. Ask Kijum to show you to a tent where you can sleep."

Prota nodded and left the tent. He told Kijum what The Roeld had said, and Kijum brought him to a tent even larger than The Roeld's and helped him inside. Nine men were already sleeping in the tent, so Prota found an empty spot and lay down. He never heard Kijum walk back to his post, so he supposed he was guarding the tent just in case.

"Good. They're not idiots," Prota thought as he closed his eyes. He fell asleep feeling safe and warm.


	3. Chapter 3: The Attacker's Meat

Chapter III

"Hey, new kid. It's time for your job."

Prota cracked his eyes open and stretched out his arms. His hand hit the back of a man, who, still asleep, turned over and began to snore.

Sunlight was seeping through the fabric of the tent, so Prota guessed it must be late morning. "I should feel lucky they let me sleep in," he thought.

"Boed's waiting for you at the fire pit. You don't have all day. Get moving," said the man, who kicked Prota's head lightly and left.

Prota nodded and pulled himself up. He groaned heavily and carefully stepped out of the tent, making sure he didn't step on anybody's arm. "The fire pit? Where's that?" he thought. He asked a woman taking care of her child nearby and she pointed him towards the center of the village.

Boed was already cutting meat when Prota arrived. "So, you're the kid who's gonna be helping me today?"

Prota said yes, and then asked, "What kind of meat is this? I don't recognize it."

"Kels. One of the guards found a group of them sneaking around in our territory. I think they were hunting some prey when our people caught them."

Prota's eyes widened. "They must've been looking for me!" he thought. "I guess I'll end up eating him instead."

"Grab a knife and help me prep it. We're gonna need enough for every person, and we've only got this and a few sea serpents our fishers caught."

Prota grabbed a stone knife, wiped it one his clothes, and started cutting a part of the meat. He had to peel the patches of scales off and put them in a bowl so they could be used for armor later, and the meat made a strange hissing noise when he cooked it. It was traumatic for Prota, preparing the body of something that had tried to eat him only the night before. It made him realize just how close he had been to being eaten the night before, and just how unforgiving the tribes could be when it came to others.

When he decided he couldn't take it anymore, he set the Kels aside and started on a sea serpent, whose pure black eyes couldn't give Prota guilt the way the Kels' had.

As he worked on skinning his second skin, Boed asked him, "So, what species are you? You don't look Cgemd or Fedol or anything. You look… regular."

Prota sighed and paused from his work. "I don't actually know where I come from. I've fended for myself for as long as I can remember. The closest thing I ever had to a mother was a Naga who fed me until I was about eight. Then I discovered she was just fattening me up to eat me, and I escaped."

Boed had an expression of pity, but Prota waved him off and said, "It doesn't matter to me, really. I've always been just fine getting my own food and trying to stay out of trouble." He smiled and got back to cutting pieces of snake.

Boed still looked at him with sadness in his eyes. "I can't imagine never having a real mother. My mother still comes to watch over me, and I still love her with all my heart. I don't believe anybody in this tribe has ever lost a mother, as guards and hunters aren't allowed to have children," he said solemnly. "It's just… unimaginable to me."

Prota wiped the tear that had fallen on his serpent away and kept cutting. He started to make more aggressive slices, building up anger for some reason he didn't know. With a sharp jolt, he accidentally cut his own finger. He put the finger in his mouth and sucked on it to keep it from getting infected by any bacteria from the serpent, then wrapped it in some cooked flesh that had been set aside for being too tough.

"You okay?" Boed asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The two finished preparing the meat as soon as the sun hit its highest point. At the exact same moment, nearly every tent or hut started to emit the sound of ringing bells, making Prota jump in surprise. All of the tribespeople gathered in the center, and Boed and Prota passed out the pieces of meat. Prota winced when he noticed a young girl eating a piece of the Kels. He quickly looked away and passed the next person her meal.

Prota realized that there were many more people in this village than he had originally thought. He guessed that he served around 90 people, and he only got a third of the whole tribe.

Once everyone was served, Prota and Boed took their own shares and sat down to eat. Many of the tribespeople had already finished and were getting back to their duties, so there was plenty of room for them to sit. Prota followed Boed, who sat down with his family. He had three sons and a wife who, strangely enough, didn't have the Cgemd wings that everybody else here had.

"Kanne, this is Prota, my assistant for today," said Boed. "Prota, this is my wife, Kanne."

"It's very nice to meet you," Prota said. Kanne just smiled and nodded.

"And these are Mapu, Colpo, and Venum," continued Boed, pointing to his sons. They each waved in turn. Prota smiled back.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Prota.

"Not much until the evening meal. You have the whole afternoon off, really, because everyone participates in making the evening meal. If you want, I could take you on a tour of the place."

"That sounds great!"

The two finished their meals and then got up to walk around. Boed kissed his wife and each of his children, and then told Prota to follow him.

"This is the center of the camp, obviously. It's where we have our midday and evening meals together. It's also where The Roeld makes her announcements," Boed said.

"I met The Roeld last night. She seemed like a pretty stern person."

"Oh, she was just being careful in case you were an attacker. No, she's really one of the kindest and most loving tribe leaders of them all. By the way, did you know that she's planning on adopting you into the Roeld tribe?"

"No, I had no idea. I was only planning on staying here for a little bit then packing up and leaving. When did you find out?"

"She told me this morning. I think she saw something special in you. She's very good at seeing people for who they are on the inside, so you must've made some kind of impression on her."

Prota thought about living in and becoming a part of this tribe. "It's a really nice place," he thought. "And I could live fine here. But all my life I've traveled the island. I'm not sure if I'm ready to settle down."

"This is just what she told me," Boed said. "You don't have to accept if you don't want to. She might just be looking out for you."

Prota nodded. "I don't know yet," he shrugged. "I'll think about it. Hopefully she doesn't just spring it on me when I'm not ready."

"Yeah," said Boed. "But I think you'd make a great contribution to tribe. Plus, it might be nice to have you around a little bit longer."

Prota grinned at Boed, who gave an amiable smile back. "I think I've just made my first friend," Prota thought. "It'll be hard to leave now."

 **Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Please notify me if you ever find a typo or you can't figure out how to pronounce a name. Also, keep recommending characters or character names; I may want to use them later in the book. Try and predict how this world is connected to the Hunger Games world. I'll let you know if you got something right.**

 **Don't stop being awesome1**


	4. Chapter 4: Sit Down, Harold

Chapter IV

Prota awoke to the now-familiar sight of the roof of his tent. He had lived and worked in the Roeld tribe for more than a week now, and it had begun to feel like home. However, he still wasn't sure if he really wanted to truly settle in yet; he still had fantasies of the freedoms he used to have as a roaming hermit.

He lay on the ground just thinking, trying to understand the clans immediate acceptance of him. _"I just showed up and they all acted like I was there every day. I don't think any other clans would just let someone join without initiation or even testing for loyalty."_ He lay there until the sun shone brightly though the tent fabric and chatter could be heard from the camp. At that point, he pulled himself up to go help Boed with the midday meal, as he had every morning.

He waved to Tekelo, the mother he'd met on the first day, as he stepped out of the tent flaps. She waved back smiling. Prota noticed her smile wasn't welcoming or superficially nice as it had been on the first day, but rather like the genuine greeting of a close neighbor. He felt relieved to know that the tribe seemed to be accepting him.

When he reached the center of the camp, Prota and Boed exchanged their usual greetings, and then set to work. There were only sea serpents for meals, which was fine with Prota. Sea serpents weren't intelligent beings, they couldn't communicate, and they didn't appear to have any emotions. _"Much better than the opposite,"_ Prota thought, thinking of the first meal he had had to prep.

For some reason, the serpents seemed especially soft and tender compared to other days. Prota frowned and said, "Hey, Boed. Do these serpents feel any different to you?"

Boed stopped mid-cut to say, "No… I don't think so. Is something wrong with yours?"

"There just a lot easier to cut than usual."

Boed laughed. "That's your muscles building, and they aren't done getting stronger yet. Within a month, you'll be cutting these things up like nobody's business."

Prota nodded and started to slice more pieces, but stopped and asked, "Why do you assume I'll be staying for a month? I might want to leave. The Roeld said I could if I wanted."

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you, a… uh… bone just snapped in my ear. Could you repeat that?"

"It's nothing," Prota sighed. _"Is Boed keeping something from me?"_ He asked himself. He got no answer.

At midday, the bells rang out and the camp gathered in the center. Prota and Boed passed out meat to the tribespeople.

As he passed out a piece of meat to someone, he felt a hand grip his arm. "Hey, new guy! You think this is funny?"

Prota turned around and saw a scrawny man puffing his chest out and trying look intimidating.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" Prota asked, trying not to laugh at the skinny man's sad attempt. He saw that a girl behind the man had noticed and was starting to snicker.

"Yeah, you did. You see this bone in my meal?" the man said. Prota looked at the meat and found the tiny bone. He picked it out of the meat and dropped it onto the ground.

"There. All better?" Prota asked the man, now getting impatient and trying to get back to his job.

"No, not really. You were trying to kill me, I know it. I'm not eating anything unless it comes out of Boed's hand and Boed's hand only."

"Then you'll just have to starve," interrupted a voice. A woman, looking quite unamused, walked up to the man and held his arm. "Harold, if you aren't gonna eat any meat, then stop trying to scare this man. It's not working."

"Yes, honey…" Harold murmured as the woman dragged him away. Prota noticed the woman wink at him, then continued passing out meat. _"That was really strange. That was the first sign aggression I've gotten from anyone in this camp. It wasn't a very good one, but it was still something,"_ Prota thought. _"Also, what kind of a name is_ Harold _?"_

After the midday meal, Prota went to sit with Boed with his family. Mapu sat in Prota's lap, drawing shapes in the dirt with a stick.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you," Prota said. "Do you have any books here?"

"Books?" Boed asked. "Never heard of them."

"You guys have never heard of books?" said Prota unbelieving. Boed shrugged, Kanne shook her head.

"Maybe if you describe them, we can tell you if we have them or not," Boed said.

"They're basically, like, stories that you write down somewhere so that you can keep track of it. It's kind of hard to explain."

"We usually just tell our stories to the next generation. We don't keep track of it or anything. How would you do that anyway?"

"Here, let me show you." Prota picked up a stick and began to write a few words in the sand; he used a language he had learned in an Ojag child-tribe, where books were common. "Does this make any sense to you?" he asked Boed.

Boed squinted, cocked his head, and even walked a full loop around the markings, but his expression of confusion never changed.

"I have no idea," he admitted. He sat back down. "What does it mean?"

"Well, it says, 'The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog.'"

"But what does that _mean_?"

"It doesn't _mean_ anything. It was just a way to see if you recognized any letters."

Boed was utterly lost now. He threw up his hands and said, "I still have no idea what any of this is. But it's still a novel idea. I think I'll tell The Roeld about it later."

Prota laughed quietly.

"What? What's so funny?" Boed asked.

"You said books were a _novel_ idea."

"Yeah. And?"

"Nothing. You wouldn't get it," Prota said, still laughing.

Boed's face was scrunched up in utter bewilderment now. He started to giggle, then laughed along with Prota, and before long the two of them were on their backs guffawing like idiots for no reason at all.

At the evening meal, while everybody was eating and talking and dancing and having fun, The Roeld arrived. She stood in front of the dwindling fire and called for a tribe announcement. The tribe quickly finished their conversations and turned to face the tribe leader.

"As a few of you already know, we have been hosting a guest in our tribe as of late. We have given him what he needs to survive happily, and he has rightfully payed us back with our midday meals. Prota, our guest, could you come up here please?"

Boed elbowed Prota, and Prota stood up cautiously. He walked towards The Roeld, suddenly aware of every face staring at him.

"Prota Zumand, you have lived in this tribe for long enough to settle in and make your final decision. Now I must ask you this: do you wish to become a permanent member of our beloved clan?"

A random voice in the crowd called out, "I object!"

"Sit down, Harold," The Roeld rolled her eyes. Harold sat down.

Prota's mind was in a tug-of-war. On one side, he could easily see himself living with Boed and The Roeld and all these other great people (okay, maybe not Harold) for the rest of his life. On the other hand, he was used to always seeing new things in the tribe, watching the island get shaped by the people.

"I… I don't know," he murmured. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw that it was Boed with a reassuring grin. Prota took a deep breath, turned back to The Roeld, and said, "I accept your offer."

The crowd erupted in cheers. Prota took a step back, surprised by the sudden loud noise. Boed chuckled and pat Prota on the back. A couple began to dance to their friends singing, and before long, everyone was dancing to the music of the people. Except Harold.

 **Any predictions as to what happens next? Or how this is related to the Hunger Games? Or why Harold doesn't like Prota as much? Answers soon!**

 **Also, no offense to anybody named Harold. It's an awesome name. :)**


End file.
